A Reimagined Life
by oh boy they wont delete my acc
Summary: Kirisuna / Kirito x Asuna Kinda a AU It might change from T to M at points but anyway changes are Yuuki Konno is alive and Kizmel is mentioned and such. I may add more. Please go into the story for more explanation. Warning: OOC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I think I'm doing the A/N right… but whatever…

Well anyway, this story is inspired from different stories from my favorite authors, "Kirigaya-Asuna54", "Bashabuttonstories", and "Alexia Lunaria". If I pull small aspects from them by accident, I apologize.

This story is taking place right after Mother Rosario, but with Yuuki Konno alive, and Kizmel alive and well, (as an AI, as that is what it seems she is, as of Progressive LN 3) but with Yuuki having severe recovery conditions. I guess this is now an AU… but whatever.

Kirito x Asuna / Kirisuna forever! If anyone wants any other relationships or wants to leave constructive criticism/nice review, then just leave a review. It will always be helpful and fun to hear responses about my stories.

I recommend you read the LN like progressive and such, as well as the full Aincrad/Fairy Dance/Calibur/Mother Rosario anime/LN arcs, as there will be many spoilers/references to it.

I will hope to update this weekly/biweekly.

Most of the Story will follow Kirito, but in a third person POV, and switch between characters (will be noted when).

This is my first time doing a fic so sorry if it's bad and OOC. I tried to spell check multiple times, so hopefully there is no grammatical mistakes.

Anyway… Sorry this is such a long A/N and have a good read! (that was cheesy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or its characters.

Spacer

Chapter 1

Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) awoke to a loud screeching noise, such as if someone had scratched nails on a blackboard. He sprang out of bed, half awake and half clothed, to see that his sister, Sugaha, was running out of the room. Out of the corner of Kazuto's eye, he saw that she held a board of some sort…

'What?' Kazuto thought to himself, as he went into his closet to change into his normal clothes.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, and while Kazuto got ready for his day, unknowingly to him, Asuna Yuuki was walking to Kazuto's house for a nice surprise. It was Kazuto's birthday!

Kazuto walked out of his room and checked the date on his phone. He sat there, staring at his phone for a few seconds. The time was 10:23 in the morning and the date was the 7th of October. A new mood rushed over Kazuto, as it was his birthday!

He was so happy and in the mood, he could barely hear Suguha walk up the stairs. When she got up the stairs, she gently threw something at Kazuto. "Think fast" Suguha said, semi-quietly tossing a stick looking thing towards Kazuto. He turned around and almost caught it, and it fell on the ground next to him.

"C'mon" Suguha joked, "I thought you could react fast". With a small grin on Kazuto's face, he cautiously bent down and grabbed what was, not surprisingly, a kendo sword. "Wanna Spar Onii-chan?" Suguha asked, this time semi-seriously. "Fine, but only one bout today" Kazuto then proceeded to poke Suguha's stomach lightly. Suguha hit his head in return.

 _In the dojo_

Kazuto was breathing heavily, one knee on the ground, catching his breath.

"Wow, Sugu, you're really good" Kazuto teased with a small grin, the small fight had lasted about 5 minutes.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, Asuna called, and said she was coming over, something about your birthday." Suguha muttered the last part.

At the moment he heard that, he got up, took off his gear, and ran out the door, shouting "Thanks, see you later" to his sister in reply. As he got inside the house, he heard the doorbell ring and raced over to the door and turned the doorknob, to see his girlfriend, Asuna, sitting there, with a yellow blouse and brown skirt on, looking quite cute. "Hey, Kirito-Kun" said Asuna, Kazuto just standing there staring.

"W-what, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Asuna muttered. Kazuto finally snapped out of it and pecked her on the cheek. "Nope, it just reminds me of old times" He teased her, with a goofy grin on his face. Asuna, after a few seconds, finally realized, and blushed. 'She's really cute" thought Kazuto, as he brought her inside. She went inside, kicked off her shoes, and sat in the living room. Kazuto came over and hugged her over the couch and offered coffee. "Yes please, Kirito-Kun" She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

When Kazuto finished brewing two cups for both of them, he came and sat down on the couch next to her. "What you doing here today Asuna?" He asked with a smile on his face, looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"What did you forget already?" Asuna questioningly glared at him. "Uh, maybe…" he nervously said.

"Silly, it's your birthday present I talked about earlier" Asuna said with a smile on her face, as she pulled out a basket with in it. He was surprised when she pulled out a cloth and covered his eyes with it.

"Since you forgot, it's a surprise" She teased, standing him up and walking him out the door.

"B-But, but" He stammered back "I don't get to see your cute face anymore" making a fake frown while saying this.

Asuna blushed, but didn't give up, slowly walking and pulling him up towards the surprise…

A/N: Well, thank you for reading my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the small cliffhanger at the end…

Anyway, again, please leave a review if you liked it or you want to criticize my work. Depending on how many views/reviews I get I'll write another chapter in the next few days.

Well thank you

Sincerely,

Commander


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Well thank you for reading this story, and if you want a more detailed explanation of what to come check out CH1.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review/pm me if you have any questions/criticism or just wanna be nice, please do the same!

Well, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art online or any of its characters.

(I decided on the date because it was after Mother's Rosario, haven't decided if I will have Alicization be an event in this, because the date is during Alicization)

-0-

Chapter 2

October 7, 2026

Asuna happily hopped up the path, pushing her boyfriend, Kazuto. Little did Kazuto know, Asuna was holding a small wicket basket on her arm, with some of his favorite things inside.

Finally, after walking for what it seemed like forever, Asuna took the bandana off to reveal a blanket on a grass hill overlooking a lake.

"Wow…just wow Asuna" Kazuto said with an awe filled look on his face. "Thank you, Asuna" pulling her in to his embrace.

"Ah ah ah" teased Asuna with a grin on her face, jumping out of the way. Asuna pulled the basket from behind her back, revealing the contents inside, sitting down on the blanket.

Kazuto, after pouting a little bit, sat down beside her. He grabbed one of the bags and unwrapped to reveal his favorite meal, a homemade spicy sandwich. With a smile on his face, he began to ravenously bite into his food. After he was done, he thanked Asuna for his meal and they sat there, in each arms.

"So…" Kazuto said to break the silence, "How are you doing". "Good…oh I forgot!". Asuna tackled Kazuto in a hug, kissing him on the lips intimately.

Little did they know, Liz saw them and was watching them from a bench in the park nearby. When they were down, Liz came over and approached the couple.

"Hey lovebirds!" Liz chanted to them, both Kazuto and Asuna blushing furiously. "H-How much did you see, Liz?" Asuna nervously murmured.

" _All of it"_ pronouncing it slowly, word by word, in a joking manner. "

"Well anyway… What did you want to see us for?" Kazuto asked with a small frown on his face.

Liz punched him on the arm. "You don't remember?" with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Uh…Nope" Kazuto muttered under his breath, Liz still hearing him. "As expected… Well anyway, you are just going to have to see.". Liz gave a thumbs up to Asuna, as she blindfolded the poor Kazuto again…

As Liz and Asuna pushed Kazuto mercilessly, still with a blindfold, towards a greyish wood building. They removed the blindfold from his face and he walked in, seeing a rather large man, cleaning shot glasses.

"Hey Agil" Kazuto said with a small smirk on his face. "Did you remodel the place recently? It looks like your shop in Algade." He teased, smirk still on his face.

"At least I let you stay there for free" Agil teased back, "Oh and happy birthday". He promptly smacked Kazuto lightly on the back.

Kazuto heard the door open up, and in walked a party of 5 more, and a broad smile came to his face. The people that walked in were: Klein, Yuuki (Konno), Sinon (Asada), Silica, and his sister.

After everyone walked in, they all sat at separate tables, Klein and Kazuto at the table in the front corner.

"So, Kir… Kazuto, how's it going" Klein said with his usual wide grin.

"Uh good, just finishing high school, I'm almost done. How's it going with your job?" Kazuto asked.

"W-Well I got a new one… I swear I didn't get fired… maybe" Klein said looking away from Kazuto's eyes.

Kazuto just rolled his eyes and went to talk to everyone else, as Klein walked up to the bar and was drinking up a storm.

As soon as everyone he went to sit next to Asuna, who was talking to Yuuki, both clearly excited and happy that Yuuki was finally out of the hospital.

 _Asuna POV_

"So… _Zekken"_ Asuna dragging out the last word jokingly, "How are you getting used to school and such?"

"Well, I finally got into a school where they don't make fun of me and Doctor Kurahashi took me in as my guardian!" Yuuki exclaimed gleefully

Yuuki took note that Kazuto sat next to Asuna quietly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Oh yeah, Kazuto, Happy birthday!" Yuuki smiled at him

"Oh thanks, how are you doing Yuuki? You doing okay after getting out of the hospital?" Kazuto asked, concerned

Right as Yuuki was going to explain it again, a wave of nausea hit her, and she hit the table with a loud THUD.

A/N:

Well… I'm sorry for the wait and cliffhanger

I'll try to post tomorrow, hopefully issues won't come up like it did yesterday…

But anyway, have a good evening/morning/day!

Commander


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

O M G… 83 visitors (and counting). That's amazing guys, thank you guys so much for reading!

Anyway… Again please read Chapter 1's A/N for a more detailed explanation (than the bio) if you didn't read.

Btw, you probably won't understand much if you haven't read the last 2 chapters… so yeah, go read them, of course only if you want to.

…btw there might be KiriAsu fluff, sex jokes, and small OOC in this chapter so… yeah, you've been warned.

Have fun reading! :P

 _Commander_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art online or any of its characters.

-0-

 _The morning after –_ In the _hospital_

"-rito? Kirito-kun? Wake up!" Someone shook his shoulder lightly.

"Huh" Kazuto finally had woken up, though still sleepy.

"W-What happened" He muttered sleepily as he finally stood up, seeing a full white room. 'Oh yeah,' Kazuto thought to himself. 'We stayed the night in Yuuki's hospital room.'

Kazuto looked to his right to see partner, still sleepy with two cups of coffees in her hands.

Asuna reached out and handed him a cup of coffee, which Kazuto turned with a peck to the cheek.

"Thank you" Kazuto awkwardly said. "Your Welcome" Asuna awkwardly replied back. They both looked at the patient laying on the hospital cot.

Asuna started tearing up.

Kazuto shot up, now awake. "H-hey, why are you crying, you know she will get better" Kazuto said nervously, trying to sooth his girlfriend, who was still crying.

"Promise?" she murmured questioningly, her tears slowing down, looking at Kazuto with puppy eyes.

"I promise" Kazuto said confidently, even though there was chance she would be. 'No, if I think that then she won't' Kazuto thought. 'I'll do everything in my power to help her, for Asuna's sake', He decided.

They heard a knock on the door and saw Yuuki's previous doctor, now guardian, walk in.

"Hello, Mr. Kurahashi" The couple got up and bowed, then sat back down.

"Oh… Hello you two" the doctor replied, giving a feeble smile toward them.

"So…do we know what's wrong?" Kazuto asked politely. "I thought she was cured with the Medicuboid?"

"Yes, but the Medicuboid therapy made the immune system take a hit. Think of it like a more extreme chemotherapy. It has the same repercussions, but without the hair loss and a harsher and harder recovery period" Kurahashi explained, still trying to stay strong.

"Do you think she will get better?" Asuna asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes, I think she will" Just as he said that, the heartbeat monitor dropped to 0.

"What?! Cardiac Arrest? This shouldn't be happening!" Kurahashi ran across the room and pushed the button to call the medical team.

-0-

Kazuto had never felt so helpless, as he sat outside the room, his girlfriend sobbing her eyes out beside him. After about 30 minutes of waiting, the team of doctors and nurses finally came out of the room, all expressionless.

Kazuto got up out of his seat, leaving his girlfriend, who was passed out.

"What happened?!" He questioned worryingly

The main doctor replied. "W-we got her stabilized, but you can't go in yet, I'm afraid"

"I understand… Well thank you doctor for helping my friend" Kazuto said sincerely.

"No problem kid, it's my job. Anyway isn't school going to start soon for you two?" He asked politely, looking at Kazuto and Asuna.

"Oh Yes, thank you…Doctor…?" Kazuto asked the doctor.

"Reki, Reki Watabe" the doctor replied

"Ok, thank you Doctor Reki" He said as he woke Asuna up and left the hospital, bowing to him and the team.

-0-

It was a long and boring day at school. Both Kazuto and Asuna were anxious to go back, even though they know they couldn't.

After school, Kazuto decided to ask Asuna on a date to help boost her mood.

"So, Asuna, you wanna go to the fall festival on the beach tomorrow?" He asked after school was over and he was walking her home.

"Sure, if my parents let me" She whispered the latter. They were already mad at her for spending the night at the hospital.

-0-

After they had both boarded the train station, and walked for around 10 minutes, they finally reached Asuna's house.

"Well, bye, see you tomorrow at school" Kazuto said as they both walked off, watching her walk into the house.

When Kazuto saw her walk inside, he started walking down the path to his house. Right before he was out of sight of the residents of her house, he heard a voice.

"Oi, Kazuto, come inside, it's about to rain" A unidentified man said. As Kazuto walked back in the direction of her house and the saw the owner of the voice, Shouzou, or Asuna's father.

"Oh crap" Kazuto murmured to himself "I'm dead", thinking of Kyouko, Asuna's mother.

When Kazuto finally got to the front of the house, he saw Asuna standing there awkwardly.

"Come in" Asuna said, surprisingly polite, mouthing "I'M SORRY" urgently.

Kazuto took his shoes off and neatly tucked them near the entrance, in a corner.

To Kazuto's relief, he found out the Kyouko was not home and off on a business trip.

"Kazuto-san, do you want tea?" Shouzou asked politely

"Yes please" Kazuto answered very politely

After getting his tea, he was offered to sit on the couch, which of course he had to say yes.

"So… Kazuto, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Shouzou asked a small hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"About… three years now" Kazuto answered cautiously

"So how many times?" Shouzou asked, the playfulness in his eyes now very evident.

"Uhm…excuse me, what sir?" Kazuto responded, very confused.

"It's alright, you can tell me, only if you used protection…" Shouzou winked at Kazuto

Both Asuna and Kazuto blushed furiously at the odd question

"W-Well then none, sir" Kazuto stammered awkwardly, the blush still evident on his face. 'Except for that time in SAO… my face hurt for a week' He thought.

"Well you can go uh…'study' upstairs, you're staying here. Don't worry I called your parents" Shouzou teased, doing air quotes

Up _in Asuna's room_

"Well, sorry for that" Asuna apologized as they both sat down on her bed.

"Nah, it's okay. At least your dad is much better than your mom." Kazuto shuddered at the thought of her finding him here.

"Well, you wanna go to sleep right now? We have a big lecture tomorrow." Asuna asked

"Sure" Kazuto said, "W-Wait, where should I sleep?" He asked.

"Um… Y-You could sleep with m-me" She said nervously

"O-Ok, but what if he finds us…" Kazuto said, as he was going into her bathroom to change into his nightwear, closing the door.

"It'll be fine, Kirito-kun" Asuna said with puppy eyes. She then proceeded push him onto the bed and lay down next to him.

"Ok fine… Good night Asuna" Kazuto whispered as he put arms around her

"Good night Kirito-kun" Asuna said

Eventually both of them fell into a deep sleep…

A/N:

I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I am aiming to release chapters every 2-3 days now, with about 1-2k words each. (This week's story content was 1060 words exactly). Please Rate and Review if you can it really helps!

Well see you soon… Bye!

Commander


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Well… First thing I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, just school, homework and stuff (some anime in there somewhere… lel). Thank you for your continued support. Please R&R

But anyway, this is going to be kinda shorter, but I'll try to make it decent (1k words I hope).

Btw, small sex jokes (not really)

Have fun reading!

 _Commander_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art online or any of its characters.

-0-

Asuna's house, October 9, Morning

Asuna got up, dazed.

"W-What time is it…" Asuna muttered, half asleep

She looked at her clock, _9:00._

'Oh crap, I'm going to be late!' She thought to herself

She almost jumped out of bed, but she looked to her right.

'Ohhh… right, Kirito slept with me last night' Asuna thought and smiled

"Kirito…KIRITO!" Asuna was louder on the last part.

"Huh…" Kazuto woke up with an innocent expression on his face. "Oh… hey Asuna" Kazuto whispered as he remembered yesterday, smiling.

"It's time to go to school" Asuna said, with a small blush on her face, as she held up clothes his mother dropped off. It had a note on them.

The note read: "Hey honey, how you doing? I heard you slept together with your girlfriend. Hope you wore protection…Midori"

"Oh… oh… OH" Kazuto eyes widened as he read the last part

"Well uh… sorry Asuna. You're going to be questioned by my mom the next time you come over' He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready…" Asuna walked into her bathroom, carrying her school uniform.

Both of the teenagers got ready in their school uniforms and started walking to the station.

"…So, Asuna" Kazuto said jokingly, breaking the silence. "What did you think of my aunt's question" Kazuto grinned, awaiting a punch.

Instead, Kazuto got Asuna blushing. "W-Which one?" Asuna nervously started wringing her hands.

"Well, the one about…um… " _protection_ "." He stated quietly.

'He's asking for it' Asuna thought, her hand clenching into a fist, angry, but still embarrassed.

"Well, you want an answer? Come and get it" Asuna stuck her tongue out at him, running off. Kazuto ran after her and caught her easily.

"C'mon you weren't even trying" Kazuto said teasingly, sticking his tongue back towards her. She fake pouted

"W-well… y-you get your answer now…" Asuna said, going back to her nervously wringing her hands again.

"I-It's a yes… eventually, I'm just not comfortable with what happened…" Asuna said, blushing furiously, her partner joined in with the blushing.

"O-ok" Kazuto said awkwardly. "Well, let's go" They both returned to their normal moods, walking hand in hand.

-0-

School, October 11, Friday

'Ughhhh, when is this going to end' Kazuto thought to himself. It was the last period of the day and he wanted to get out of this history lecture.

"Ok students, class is over" his teacher said as the bell rung.

Kazuto sprang out of his seat, rushing to the exit.

'Ah, I'M FREE' Kazuto thought dramatically

"Hey, Kazuto" A mysterious girl said behind him. Kazuto turned around, to see his brown haired friend, Rika (Lizbeth), holding something.

When he looked closer at it, it was some sort of poster for…uh…Homecoming.

'Ah crap I know where this is going…' Kazuto thought to himself, dreading what's to come next.

"Who are you going to ask to homecoming" Rika said, grinning mischievously

"I think you already know. Why?" Kazuto asked

"Well, I just wanted to hear you say it. So have you asked her?" Rika asked

"Uhh… speaking of that… I've gotta go!" Kazuto exclaimed, rushing out of the school to find his girlfriend.

When he finally found her, he snuck behind her and scared the living daylights out of Asuna.

"AHHH" Asuna jumped. She turned around and punched him in the gut.

"Hey, that's no fun" Kazuto fake pouted.

"That's what you get" Asuna sassed and turned around.

"Well… Anyway, you wanna go get something to eat later?" Kazuto asked, hopeful

"Sure, what time" Asuna asked

"How about around 8 PM?" Kazuto asked again

"Ok, see you around that time" Asuna pecked him on the cheek, heading to the bus station.

-0-

At around 8 pm, Kazuto headed to Asuna's house on his motorcycle. When he finally got there, Asuna was waiting near the front of her house.

"Hey Asuna, you ready?" Kazuto asked, parking his bike.

"Yep, let's go" Asuna replied, hopping onto the back of his bike.

Kazuto drove to the restaurant they were having their date at.

Asuna eyes widened with shock as they got off.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" Kazuto asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…just… you didn't have to bring me somewhere _this_ expensive. Asuna said

"Nah, it's all worth it" Kazuto said while smiling.

"Kazuto that's sweet" Asuna said as she pulled him in. They embraced and brought their lips together, passionately. They sat for a few seconds, hugging and kissing, before they decided to go inside…

A/N:

Well sorry for the shortness (only 700 words ;-; ). I hope enjoyed nonetheless. I promise I will write another chapter on my other fic, A warrior dressed in blood (it's not as dark as it sounds… I hope).

Well anyway, I appreciate the continued support and again, please, R&R! It helps keep me motivated :)

 _Commander_


	5. Halloween SideShort Story

A/N:

Uhh… hey guys

This is primarily a small story, not having anything to do with last or earlier chapters… and I don't have anything else to say so… Enjoy! HALLOWEEN!

A new chapter will be out later this afternoon (chapter 5)!

Commander

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online

-0-

'I hope this is good enough…' Kazuto thought to himself. He was currently in his closet, putting on a Halloween costume for Asuna. Little did she know, they were going to a haunted house

Kazuto rushed downstairs and put on his shoes. "I'm going out" Kazuto shouted through the house. Kazuto hopped onto his motorcycle.

'I wonder how ridiculous this looks… a dressed up teen, wearing a wizard costume, riding through the streets' Kazuto thought to himself, cringing at the thought.

When Kazuto had finally gotten near Asuna's house, she was sitting on a bench, alone, wearing a costume.

"Well, this is a coincidence" Kazuto said, approaching her, scratching the back of his head. They had not known what each other was going to wear, and Asuna was wearing a cute, at least in his eyes, witch costume.

"So you ready?" Kazuto asked mischievously, a grin on his face.

"Umm… Yup?" Asuna said

"Was that a question?" Kazuto asked, still grinning. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"So… where are we going?" Asuna asked, an innocent look on her face.

"That's a surprise" Kazuto said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

When they had finally arrived and walked up to the front door, she saw what it was Kazuto was planning

"Nope" Asuna said plainly, starting to walk away

"C'mon, have you ever even tried it?" he asked

"Nope and I never will" Asuna said blatantly, still walking away

"I'll protect you" Kazuto said as he gave her puppy eyes. She couldn't refuse those.

Asuna tried her own method of getting out of it, she tried to act cute and scared, but that didn't really help her case.

Finally, she gave up. "O-once" She mumbled, slightly scared.

"Yes!" Kazuto said, pumping his fist into the air as they went inside the building.

After they had paid to get in, they sat down onto what looked to be what they were supposed to ride on.

Even from just going inside, you could tell Asuna was frightened, and it got even worse as it started.

Then started the jump scares… oh gosh the jump scares. Kazuto didn't really mind them, as they made Asuna hold his arm even tighter and she even started hugging him, burying her head in his chest.

At the end of the ride, Kazuto made a comment that pretty much deserved a punch…

A/N: I hope you guys like this ;). I'm planning on doing side/short stories on every holiday so: Halloween (now), thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentines, and White day. If I forgot any more holidays or anything else you guys wanted, be sure to leave a review or PM me :). Again, A new chapter will be out later this afternoon (chapter 5)!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:

Oh gosh… it's finally here… I finally have to write this… lel. One of the reasons I didn't write more was I couldn't think of something good enough. Well, anyways…(I SAY THESE TWO WORDS TOO MUCH) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to make this 1-2k (probably 2k) words. Oh and if you didn't already, please check out the Side story (last chapter0 I posted earlier about Halloween ;0

My plans for next chapter is that I am going to do a time skip and some other reveals ;)

Commander

-0-

"So…" Kazuto and Asuna had been talking and complaining about random things, mostly their parents and school, for the past hour.

"So…?" Asuna questioned.

"Your dessert" A waiter said putting two plates on the table. Asuna had ordered a caramel (A/N: yes, that a is supposed to be there…lel) cake, while Kazuto had ordered a strawberry parfait.

Kazuto closed his eyes, slightly nervous. "Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" Kazuto said still closing his eyes, bracing himself.

"Dummy, did you think I'd say no?" Asuna questioned, seemingly quite annoyed.

Kazuto opened his eyes slowly. "Uhh…maybe?" She kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Ow…" Kazuto whined, puffing his lips out, "pouting".

"Of course I'll go to homecoming with you, only if you want to go with me…" Asuna said, fear of betrayal seeming to come into her eyes.

"One… I was the one that asked you, two… do you really think I'd leave you? You're perfect in every way." The last part he said louder, in an almost prideful tone of voice.

"Aww… That sweet…well I think that deserves a reward later…" Asuna winked at Kazuto.

'Is she being…seductive?" Kazuto questioningly thought to himself.

"So…what is it?" Kazuto said excitedly, grinning happily, almost looking like a puppy that was offered a treat.

"Not telling" Asuna taunted

"B-b-but" Kazuto stammered

"Nope" she said sternly.

"Well, let's head out, seeing as we're done" Kazuto stated

They paid for their food and drinks and headed out.

"So… what to do now… I could drop you off at your house or you could come over to mine?" Kazuto asked

"How about we go over to my house, since my parents aren't there for today and tomorrow" Asuna said

"Y-you sure?" Kazuto whimpered, remembering the last time he went over there.

"Yep" Asuna giggled behind her hand at the utter fear on his face.

"Ok then, if you say so…" Kazuto said suspiciously as he headed over to his bike, Asuna in hand.

-0-

"Say, Asuna, what do you want to do now?" Kazuto asked quietly. They had just finished a romance movie and were presently cuddling on the couch, both of their eyes closed.

"Uhm… how about I give you that _reward_ I mentioned" Asuna emphasized heavily on the word, reward.

"Can you tell me what it is first" Kazuto groaned

"Nope" She stuck her tongue out and winked, jumping up and heading up the stairs "Be right back"

'There she goes again… I wonder if she even notices it…' Kazuto wondered

After waiting for 30 minutes, he decided to head up

"Asuna…Asuna" Kazuto said, knocking on her bedroom door. No response.

"Alright, I'm coming in" Kazuto said as he slowly opened.

"Ahh… YOU IDIOT?!" Kazuto heard a loud scream and then felt a small fist, which packed a large punch, hit his head, seemingly giving him a concussion

"Huh" Kazuto said as he got up, seeing black for a few seconds. He then noticed someone kneeling over him, with only her…" under-wear" on.

Seeing it was Asuna he decided to tease her. "Ah…quite a view from down here" Kazuto said staring

"Don't make me do it again" Asuna growled, her hand twitching.

"Hey Asuna, are you…*GASP… enjoying me seeing you like this" Kazuto gasped dramatically in the middle, grinning widely.

"HUH!?" Asuna shouted, blushing, but with a smile creeping up on her lips

"Don't worry, men aren't the only one that have to be perverse…" Kazuto teased.

'Oh he's going to get it now…' Asuna thought as she pushed him off, grabbed some clothes, and ran off into the hallway, locking him in from the outside.

"Ah c'mon" Kazuto groaned to himself. "Asuna…Honey?" Kazuto shouted through the door with no response.

"You know I love your perverse side too, right?" Kazuto said. There was a slam on the door and that was the response he was looking for.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Asuna shouted, unlocking the door and running through the doorway, this time fully dressed.

"Oh, you're dressed now" Kazuto regretted what he said after seeing it added to Asuna's rage.

They both ran and screamed through her house, both admittedly having a lot fun.

"Ok..Ok.. I get it, I'm sorry Asuna" Kazuto said, out of breath

"You're still a pervert" Asuna pouted

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert' Kazuto teased, sticking his tongue out and then putting an arm around her.

"So is this reward on the table still or…" Kazuto asked, still grinning.

"I-I guess so…C'mon" Asuna nervously said, pulling Kazuto with her.

She pulled him up to the roof of her house where she had set up a small picnic for them to look at the stars.

Kazuto just sat and stared at the sky and blanket for a few seconds.

"Y-you don't like it?" Asuna said, still nervous

"Of course Asuna I like it… you just didn't have to do this for me…" Kazuto paused

"Of course I do. Dummy." She flicked his forehead.

"Well, shall we" Kazuto gestured toward the blanket, trying to be formal.

"We shall" Asuna giggled as she pulled Kazuto toward the blanket with her.

"It's gorgeous" Asuna whispered.

"Not as much as you are" Kazuto said, trying to keep a straight face from the cheesy line.

"That was cheesy…but I'll accept it" Asuna said giggling.

"Come 'ere" Kazuto pulled her into a kiss and an embrace.

They sat, both in each other's arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep…

(You thought I was going to end it there :P)

-0-

Asuna awoke, still in her partner's arms, but in a different setting, her bedroom. She rolled around to see Kazuto's innocent sleeping face that she always used to look at in SAO. Out of habit, she started to hum, very quietly, the background music of floor 22.

"Huh…oh hey, Asuna" Kazuto mumbled as he woke up, smiling.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Asuna asked, feeling slightly guilty.

Kazuto took this as the perfect opportunity to crack another cheesy joke. "Nope, an angel's beautiful singing voice woke me."

Asuna rolled her eyes and held him in her arms. "I think that's cheesiest thing you've said to me…but thanks."

"Sorry, I kinda had to carry you inside while you were sleeping because I didn't want you getting a cold." Kazuto said

"Thanks Kirito-kun" She said as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Sooo…You wanna get up soon or…?" Kazuto asked

"Fine, I'll go make you some breakfast" Asuna said as they both rolled out of bed.

"I'll…uh…try to help you" Kazuto said, nervous since he still couldn't cook very well.

"Ooh…This is the perfect opportunity to teach you!" Asuna said as she ran down the stairwell.

"But Asuna" Kazuto complained

"No buts" Asuna said sternly. "Now, help me pour this."

Kazuto helped her cook pancakes and actually did a pretty good job learning in such a little amount, which impressed Asuna.

"Good job Kirito-kun, You're a natural" Asuna said as she was eating

"Nope" Kazuto said, making Asuna face turn slightly, confused. "It's all because _you_ taught me, you're a really good teacher" Asuna's face blushed at the comment.

"In fact you were so good, I think you should start teaching people" Kazuto said. "B-but" Asuna said feebly.

"Nope no buts. It's not just this, you're good at teaching everything else. You make studying so much easier"

"I'll consider it" Asuna said softly. "Good" Kazuto beamed

"I actually accomplished something today" He joked

"Whatever" Asuna said, rolling her eyes

"What!" Kazuto exclaimed

They bickered jokily throughout the whole morning…

A/N: I could really think of any other way to end it… so I'm sorry ;-;

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in a few days for another chapter :)

OMG guys 220 visitors and 467 views! WOW thank you so much :P


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:

I'm so so so sorry. I have had a lot of sh#$ happened the last week and I finally got to write last night (even if it was a short amount…) for my other story, Purple Void.

Now I realize I'm going to skip new year's in this time skip _*face palm*_

I'm going to do random school time/test schedules and dates, except for college tests (which I researched how to get into Japanese colleges :P)

OH and Hollow Realization! I preordered that and got it today which is a really cool game that I recommend that to anyone who likes the series and has a ps4/psvita.

YUI… KIZMEL…lel

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter :)

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sword Art Online or any of its characters.**

-0-

May 18, 2027

"But Asuna…" Kazuto complained, stretching out his girlfriend's name. They had been studying together for the past few hours for their finals and tests in college.

"Just a few more problems" Asuna stated, going back to their notes.

"Ugh…Fine" Kazuto groaned

-0-

"Hey Asuna" Kazuto said groggily. They both had just finished all their finals for the day.

"How do you think you did?" Asuna questioned

"I think I did pretty good, thanks to you and your annoying, but helpful, study sessions." Kazuto said teasingly, sticking his tongue out at her.

"See, I told you they would help" Asuna half pouted at the comment

"Well, anyway…Liz said that the group would be meeting up in ALO later, you wanna come?" Kazuto asked.

"Sure!" Asuna exclaimed

"Ok, see you in game in an hour?" Kazuto asked

"Yep, see you there" Asuna said, as they both went their separate ways to their houses.

-0-

"Papa, Mama!" Someone said, hugging both Kirito and Asuna logged in at the same time.

"Hey, Yui-chan" Asuna said, group hugging her daughter back with her in-game husband.

"…Ok, you ready Asuna…Yui?" Kazuto asked while equipping his casual clothes.

"Yup, Let's Goooooo!" Yui exclaimed running through the door.

"Walking or flying?" Asuna asked

"Let's fly if that's ok with you guys" Kazuto said

"Sure, Let's go" Asuna said as she grabbed Yui tightly and all started flying, at blistering speed, to their meeting place on floor 15 **(A/N: They are in New Aincrad btw).**

-0-

"Did you guys her about the new update?" Klein said casually when everyone had finally gathered.

"No, what is it about?" Liz asked **(A/N: I'm using Lisbeth's nickname).**

"Ok, you ready, hold on to your pants…out of other important things, they officially added a dual wielding skill" Klein said

Everyone else but Kirito gasped, as he was pumping his fist and was shouting in excitement.

"Ok…what else did they add?" Kirito asked after his burst of excitement.

"They added about 20 floors up to 55, unique swords, including a bunch of the original survivor's weapons, skills, and armor…which each respective equipment should be inside your inventory currently.

Everyone equipped their prized possessions which included (A/N: I'm going to make up names for the people that didn't have their weapon and armor names listed):

Kirito's Weapons and Armor: The Dark Repulser, Elucidator, and the Blackwyrm Coat

Asuna's Weapons and Armor: Lambent Light, Yui's Heart, and her uniform

Klein's Weapons and Armor: Dragon Fang and his uniform

Liz's Weapons and Armor: Soul Hammer and the Smithy's ensemble

Silica's Weapons and Armor: Thunder Feather and Beast Tamer Armor

Agil (who wasn't present) Weapons and Armor: Cow slayer and Leather protection

"Wow, this is amazing" Silica said as she swung around her dagger, that had dropped from a boss, which emanated lighting.

"Say, Kirito…" Klein looked over at where he was sitting, and then shook his head.

"Already gone…not surprising, but still" Klein complained

-0-

Kirito had rushed off to solo the new floor's dungeon, which was floor 31, which he was currently walking into the boss chamber, which happened to be a bee. (A/N: I didn't mean for that word play ;-; sorry)

By the time everyone had gotten there, which was about an hour, he was sitting on the ground looking through his newfound loot, swords lying on the ground.

"Hey, guys" Kirito said simply, as if nothing had happened

Everyone kind of just sat there staring

Sinon was the first one to speak up. "S-so…you just finished a full boss in 50 minutes" she asked, mouth agape

"Oh yeah…" Kirito said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "He was pretty easy without the server lag and being able to use my dual wielding sword skills"

Everyone fell back silent and just sat there for a few more seconds before Kirito spoke up

"Ok guys, I now I'm awesome and everything, no need to stare" Kirito joked. "You wanna help me activate the next floor's teleport stone?"

Gradually, everyone stopped staring and walked up the stone stairs with him…

-0-

A/N: Ok everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you did! :P

Also, I promise I'll update more frequently to everyone who cares…lel

See you later :)

 _Commander_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N:

One word, Hollow realization, HOLLOW F%$#ing realization. It's an addiction, a good/bad one.

But…hey at least I know what I'm going to actually going to write about (Kizmel…lel), as once I saw her in the game…I may or may not have run around my house screaming my head off like a kindergartner… yeah.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed in the last few days! I really appreciate your advice and words!

I will refer to Kazuto as Kirito in the virtual world.

I also thank the guest that reviewed with all the helpful advice (you know who you are :P)! I'm sorry I can't reply to you…since you're a guest.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :P

-0-

Kirito was currently on his couch, in his virtual home on the 22nd floor, relaxing after his "solo run", while Asuna was preparing dinner for the family (which included Yui).

As usual, they all sat down, with Kirito who, unsurprisingly, eating his food very quickly and viciously. But as the three were going outside to sit on the chairs on the porch, but something suddenly appeared in the middle of the yard in the front of house, as if someone had materialized an item.

"What?!" Kazuto said, Asuna running over with him, both worried as you could clearly tell no one was there to have actually materialized an item.

"Mama, Papa, it seems human!" Yui said, closely following behind Asuna. The said "human" sat up, evident that it was very confused as well.

Kirito was the first to go up to the figure, but as he got closer, he seemed very surprised.

"…Kizmel?" Kazuto asked, after a short pause.

"It is I… and you are…" Kizmel said, straining her eyes to look at his face in the dark.

"Kirito!" She exclaimed, decently surprised since their last moments that they were…surprising, as she had been on the (A/N: Unidentified Floor) boss fight. She looked to his right to see Asuna and Yui nervously behind her leg.

Kizmel stood up and high-fived Asuna, a gesture she had learned from them, and greeted Yui.

-0-

It had been a few days since Kizmel had been "brought back to life" from the Sword Art Online incident, which had been two years for the real life players, as Kizmel was a NPC.

Kizmel was adjusting to ALO's system since she had gotten identified as a AI Pixie like Yui, keeping all her original aesthetic features and advanced AI memories.

Yui had said "She's basically another AI like me, with the same functions and 'brain'" which basically meant that she was the same old Kizmel that they knew.

As of now, Kizmel was living in the attic-bedroom they had set up for guests for an undetermined amount of time.

But on one night of those days, Kizmel had kept talking about her Dark Elf kin and that she wanted Kirito and Asuna's help finding them. But as the couple very well knew, there was no side quest of Elf War in existence for ALO, but they kept their mouth shut.

In the meanwhile, Kirito had started thinking. 'What if the developers want to add another Elf War continuation quest from where it had ended'.

His guess could never be more wrong…

-0-

It was amazing how much he could forget in the excitement of Kizmel returning. The school finals were coming up in the next few days, and with no one to study with, (as Asuna was with her parents in a "business" trip/suitors) Kazuto was doing it alone.

Well, let's just say his cousin found his face plastered to his keyboard, snoring.

-0-

"Kazuto…Kazuto" Liz repeated, poking her friend. The gang of them (Liz, Kazuto, Asuna, and Keiko) were all hanging outside of the school, mentally preparing for what was to come.

Kazuto finally came back to reality after the loud bell rang. They all rushed off to their respective classrooms, dreading their tests…

-0-

After I had finished my finals, I kind of just…fell asleep. I had _planned_ to wait for Asuna at the usual lunch spot…but she kind of found me sleeping there and, even though she supposedly hated PDA, she joined me in my "quest" for sleep, which was nice.

That was lame well… _anyway_ I woke up really surprised that she was actually in my arms and then freaked out looking at the time. Three hours. _Three_ _hours_ after I had started waiting for Asuna.

"Asuna" I lightly shook her shoulder.

I waited for a few seconds, seeing if she would stir.

"… _Asuna_ " I said louder, and shook her shoulder a bit more.

"…Eh…" She started to stir, drool slightly coming down her mouth, eyes blinking.

' _What a weird sense of déjà vu…'_ I thought. My mind flashed back to the time we slept under a tree on floor 56.

"Kirito-kun is that a good idea?" I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry…What Asuna? I was spacing out…" Kazuto said as Asuna was glaring daggers at him.

"I was wondering if it was a good idea to have a group camp out. Is it?" Asuna asked, still annoyed.

"Yeah…that's a great idea, seeing as we haven't gotten together in a long time" I said, remembering when Yuuki passed out on a table. Ironically, now that I look back on it, right as I asked how her recovery was going, she conked out. Speaking of that…

"Actually, thinking of the group, what happened to Yuuki?" I asked, because the last I had seen of her is when we saw her at the hospital a few weeks ago.

"Doctor Watabe-sensei called to say she was better and that she would be able to hang out" Asuna said.

That's right…after the incident, he had helped us with updates on her condition.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the Dicey Café with everyone…I'll set it up" I stated, starting to walk away with her in hand towards the train station…

A/N: And now…well _*scratches head awkwardly*_ the apologies come. Two weeks. Two god dang weeks of writing one chapter. *Cries in corner* I'm ashamed in myself.

Well, I'm going to take a break from this specific story for a week or two to write more stories for more fandoms including what is on my bio (which will be updated soon) and starting to make that rewrite of the original arcs… so see you there if you are interested (please check it out).

Until next time,

Commander


End file.
